Thanksgiving
by odd love 4 ever
Summary: code lyoko thanksgiving.FOOD FIGHT!


thanksgiving.  
ok here we go!  
+ sound effects+

* * *

**Wensday.**  
"I can't wait till this Thursday!"  
"What?+Coff coff.Sniff.+"  
"What!? Come on Ulrich, we've been talking about this for the past two months!"  
"I don't get it.+Sniff+."  
"+Sigh+. Ok, rember? Yumi's house. Thanksgiving. This Thursday. Ring a bell?"  
"Oh right. Sorry, I can't think straight when I'm sick. +Coff coff.+"  
"I hope you get better befor the party, so when I'm sitting next to you, you don't cough all over the turky."  
"Oh yeah, Odd will just die if a few germs get on his beloved food.+Sniff coff coff.+"  
"I don't want whatever you have thats all.Hmmm, maybe I do. No schoolwork for a week at least."  
Odd rubed his chin in thought.  
"Nah, I hate getting sick."  
"Oh, and I don't?"  
"Well, got to go!  
"Don't leave me here!+Achoooh sniff+"  
"Sorry, lunch is being served!"

* * *

**Thursday-morning  
**"Hmmm. I think my cold is gone!"  
"Good! No coughing on turky!"  
"Yeah, thats the whole reason I got better, Odd."Ulrich said sarstically.  
"Fine. Let's go get breakfast."  
"But you'll be pigging out at Yumi's later!"  
"So? I'll be hungry by then."  
"Fine, let's go get breakfast."

* * *

**Odd's point of view  
**Well, here we are at the cafeteria, and do you know what they had the nerve to serve on feast day?  
The schools grey 'chefs special'!  
Only on way to have fun with this gruel.  
"FOOD FIGHT!"  
I threw the first fist full of glop and the following was chaos.  
Am I good or what?  
Sissi automaticaly stood up and screamed,"Stop! All of you, stop this instant! You'll mess up my hair."  
She was instantly responed with three glops of the 'chefs special' on her hair, face and clothing.  
She screamed and shot out of the cafeteria.  
A few minutes later, Jim came and stoped the food fight while I assesed the battle damage.  
I had hardly anything on me. I'm good at doging food, so I only had one handfull of glop on my right arm.  
Ulrich was less foutunate. Willam had dumped the whole pot of peaches on his head.  
Speaking of Willam, he looked like he pissed his pants thanks to Ulrich putting peaches down his pants. Hence, the peach dump.  
Herve and Nicolas had the same thing done to them. Ulrich put peaches down their pants and they ran around the cafeteria looking like idiots, prime targets for riddcule. And food.  
Milly and Tamiya had been having a grand time throwing each other's food at each other. So they where pretty much covered in glop.  
Jeremie had the whole bucket of 'chefs special' dumped on him by two people we didn't even know. Frankly, I was suprised he could see because he had so much stuff on his glasses.  
Aelita had amazing speed and was the one who hit me. But after Jeremie's glop dump, she went to help him instead.  
Jim told all of us to go take a shower. And a lot of people where happy to go.

* * *

**Yumi's house: 11:00  
**"The foods still cooking, The foods still cooking, the foods still cooking, the fooooodddss still cooking! Yeah!"  
"Odd, shut up!"  
"Well, I'm bored! What do you expect me to do Ulrich?"  
"Any thing but this! It's annoying!"  
"Lunch is ready!" Mrs. Ishiyama called.  
"Finally!" Odd said running into the dinning room."It smells delicous!"  
"If Odd says that, then you must be a great chef mom." Yumi said from the kicten.  
"Well thank you, but I did hane help from my loving daughter."  
"Thanks mom." Yumi said as she sat down.  
"Now, dig in!"

* * *

**9:00**  
"Ooohhhhhhhhh." moaned Odd, while sitting on the couch  
"Ooohhhhhhhhh." moaned Hroki, sitting next to Odd on the couch.  
"You should both be ashamed!" Yumi said scornfully."You both had an eating match and look where you are now!" She threw up her hands and stormed off.  
"Come on Odd, we still have to get back to school."  
Odd hobbled over to Ulrich and said "You love makking fun of me don't you?"  
"Yep!"  
Jeremie and Aelita chukled as they walked out the door.

* * *

weeeeeeeellll, thats it!  
I hoped you liked it.  
I know it's bad, but I had a short time to write it so deal with it.  
Now I am going to go work on the christmas one.  
review please! bye for now!  
(yes I know that the French don't have thanks giving. i just felt like doing this OK?) 


End file.
